


The Sea Did

by bold_seer



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Boats and Ships, Books, Community: lostsquee, Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man died, clutching a copy of a beloved book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foundwanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundwanders/gifts).



> For the 2010 lostsquee Luau.

If only he knew how he got there, Desmond on the plane.

On _one_ Oceanic plane, just about to introduce himself to a man he’s met in another life.

But nobody wonders how they got _on_ a plane, all thoughts on where they’re going. When they’ll arrive.

If only he knew there’s a boat and a body, buried in the depths of the ocean.

That a man, not unlike him, died alone at sea, clutching a copy of a beloved book, his _beloved_ far away.

It worked – for some.

Perhaps, for Desmond on the plane, who left Dickens at home.


End file.
